


Just kiss her already

by aya_dreamer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School, LGBTQ Character, Not That Slow Though, Slow Burn, Super Soft, Useless Lesbians, Wayhaught - Freeform, drunk mess, drunk waverly is gayer, friendship to relationship one day, idk when though, if you liked it please let me know thank you, just wait, no demons and stuff like that, signs are right there, smut.. eventually, super gay, they are useless i'm sorry, they'll date.. eventually, wynonna will be really gay too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_dreamer/pseuds/aya_dreamer
Summary: Nicole Haught moved to England from Canada since her parents changed their job, leaving her friends and family was hard but she was happy to leave after the incident she had. Nicole was bullied where she lived ever since she was outed as a lesbian to everyone at school, she was happy to have a new start.She is about to have her last year at High school in a new country, with new people she's not familiar with and she's scared.The only thing Nicole hopes for is finding a new best friend. And Nicole has no idea what's about to happen when she'll get to know Waverly Earp in her future.





	1. Starting new

"Hey honey come on we need to hurry for our flight," Mary, Nicole's mother yelled to her from downstairs. Mary knew how terrifying it must be for her daughter to leave everything that she had here in Canada, their family, friends and especially school. However, Mary knew how hard it was at her school ever since someone outed her to everyone at school. She supports her, she always will.

_Mary remembers how her daughter always went to pride parades and she thought it was just her being an ally and nothing more, Nicole never told her anything, but deep down Mary still knew she might not be straight, with her comments on how pretty this model or actress is and how much she talks about girls, but she let Nicole take her time and never pressured her to come out to her._

_One day, Nicole sat her mom down for a talk that she told her was very urgent, Mary was probably more nervous than Nicole because she didn't have any idea what's about to happen. After taking a few deep breathes, Nicole told her mom "Hey mom, I'm a lesbian," Her mother didn't respond for a few seconds and Nicole started freaking out a little, then Mary said "Oh baby it's okay. I love you just the same. And I kind of knew." Nicole smiled at how her mom reacted to her coming out, she just gave her mom a tight hug and said, "I love you." After this, everything was just the same._

"I'm coming mom, just a second!" Nicole said, her mom said "come on baby, you okay up there?" after she talked to Nicole she went upstairs to see why it's taking her so long to get ready, she saw her daughter sitting on the floor and crying. "oh no Nicole, what's wrong?" Mary said to her daughter, Nicole couldn't form words but just from one look to Nicole's eyes, Mary understood what's wrong, she held her tight and kept reassuring her that she's right there with her.

Nicole said, "Mom I'm not sure that I'm ready." Her mom sat in front of Nicole and said "It's okay to cry, I know how hard it is for you but let's not forget about the big opportunity you have to start over in this new school, new people and a new start. I'm sure it can only get better from here, you remember what happened when you were outed in your school, the bad days you were crying because how unfair it is, and here in this new school you have a chance to start over and I'm sure people wouldn't treat you the same way as they did back there. You are more comfortable with who you are, you only got stronger after this. No one can break you down again." Nicole cracked a little smile at her mom's words, she cleaned up her tears and said "mom, thank you, I needed to hear this. I love you." Mary said, "I love you, now go wash your face, we have a long day ahead of us."

Nicole and her mom were already on the plane, Nicole's dad was waiting for them at the airport, he was already settled In England and making everything ready for the rest of the family at their new home.

After a few days of settling in At England and getting to know their area more. It was one day until Nicole starts high school, she was nervous and excited at the same time. she could barely sleep and all she wanted on her first high school day is not do anything awkward and then mess her reputation for the rest of the year. Nicole also wanted to find a new friend there that will just help her with getting to know the city and school.

Someone else also had a little rough start when school was about to start. It was Monday morning, her first day of the Senior year. and Waverly was so excited to finish high school already, she was already on her way to school, her sister Wynonna dropped her off so she wouldn't need to take the bus. When Waverly got to high school, she noticed a new girl coming in and she couldn't help but stare a little _'oh wow this redhead girl is so pretty, her lips look so soft, she's so tall and I wonder how it'll feel to kiss her,' "get yourself together" _Waverly told to herself when she was having a little gay panic attack, and just when she was staring at the girl she noticed her eyes looking into hers, she suddenly got so scared and couldn't believe she was caught staring at her like that.

Nicole noticed the girl looking at her and she was scared since she saw other people looking at her as well, but she also knew it was just because she's new, she already guessed it would happen. However, when she saw the brunette looking at her she felt a little nervous, she couldn't help but think of how pretty this girl is, yet she couldn't help but wonder what it'll be like to get to know her, she already knows she needs a new friend around town anyways.

The bell rang and the girls were both on their way to class, not knowing that they are about to sit in the same classroom. Waverly sat in the last row in class, as she was sitting, Nicole noticed her before she got a sit so she went and sat next to her. The teacher started talking about everyone's spring break, Nicole didn't pay attention to anything, just to the girl sitting next to her.

The Class was about to end and Nicole knew she must ask the girl what's her name, so she asked, "Hey, I'm Nicole, I'm new here, what's your name beautiful?"  
Waverly blushed as she heard the new girl calling her beautiful, Waverly said, as she struggled to form words while Nicole was looking at her "I.. uh… I'm… Waverly." Nicole smiled at Waverly because she couldn't believe how cute she was, though she couldn't completely understand why the other girl was stuttering on her words like this.

The bell rang and just as Waverly was about to get up from her seat, Nicole called her "Waverly wait, remember how I told you I'm new at this school? Well, I need someone to guide me through all the buildings, want to show me around?" Waverly struggled to form words, again, she couldn't help it when Nicole is right there talking to her, she's so pretty and she is the kind of girl she is so intimidated by usually. Waverly said "yeah, sure," Nicole noticed how little the other girl talked and how shy she was, when she talked to her she could barely form a word and she kept looking to the ground, she was understanding towards Waverly since she was a shy girl too so she decided to give her some time and not pressure her to talk.

Nicole said "by the way, can I have your phone number? Just in case I'll need help with homework and anything like that, if you don't mind it," Waverly responded by giving Nicole her phone, Nicole got the clue and gave Waverly her phone as well. "Cool, I'll text you, thanks Waverly, I'll see you in class later," Nicole said, and Waverly responded to her "Sure, bye Nicole."

The day went by and the two girls didn't exchange a word since the first class, even though they sat next to each other's most of the time, they just looked at each other occasionally and smiled.

School ended and they were both about to leave, Nicole asked Waverly "Hey, how are you going back home?" Waverly said, "I'm waiting for my sister to come to take me." Nicole saw this as an opportunity to get to know the other girl more so she suggested "want a ride? So you'll trouble your sister less?". Waverly didn't understand why Nicole was so nice to her, they are only talking for less than a day and she's already willing to give her a ride in her car. "Nicole I don't want to bother you," Waverly said, but Nicole didn't think she's bothering her at all, she was enjoying her company so far, "No Waverly it's okay don't worry, and I'm also looking at this as a chance to know the city better since I only moved to England a few days ago." Waverly couldn't say no to her, she was too nice and she would've felt bad if she said no, she can't imagine how it must be for Nicole to move to another place and leave things and people behind, so just for the sake of it and getting to know Nicole a little better, she said yes.

Nicole and Waverly's car ride was quiet, except for the music that Waverly choose, since Nicole let her choose the music. Nicole doesn't usually trust other people with their music, but she decided to give it a chance with Waverly because she wants to get to know her a little more, she knows how shy Waverly is so this is the better way to know her, for now. She knows how music can show what's going on inside other people's minds. Just as Nicole arrived at Waverly's place she told her bye and watched her from afar till she got inside the house, just to make sure she's alright.

Nicole drove to her home and couldn't wait to text Waverly, she thought that maybe when she'll text her then she'll talk to her a little more. Once Nicole got home she ran upstairs to text her.

Nicole: **hey Waverly it's Nicole! It was nice getting to know you today, we should hangout sometime out of school. If that's okay with you  
**Nicole waited for a text back from the other girl and she just got even more nervous as she saw the three dotes appearing on her screen.

Waverly: **hi! yes sure I wouldn't mind it, I'm just saying though, I have no idea if you noticed but I'm a little shy and better talking in texts over face to face, but if I'll get more comfortable with you then you'll hear my voice nonstop**

Nicole didn't mind being patient with her, she knew already that she's worth it, just by Waverly texting her this and trusting her enough to let her know more about herself, she was willing to give this a chance.  
Nicole: **it's no problem, I can be patient with you. Wanna show me around the city tomorrow after school?  
**Waverly was on her bed while texting Nicole, she couldn't really believe the other girl would be willing to trust her already and be patient. Also, she wanted to show Nicole around the city, since she noticed how they live close to each other's, but she was still nervous around the redhead girl.

Waverly called her sister Wynonna from her room, just a minute or two later Wynonna came inside the room asking "what's going on? You okay baby girl?"  
Wynonna noticed Waverly panicking a little, she knew her sister way too good to know she's feeling stressed. "no, I'm texting this new girl at school and she asked me to hang out with her after school but I'm nervous because first of all, she's really pretty, second of all, I'm really shy and it only gets worse when I'm with her" Waverly said.

Wynonna came and sat next to Waverly on her bed, she said "your gay is showing honey, also I'm sure you're going to be okay, she was the one that approached you. Give this a try, just try to be her friend, you know how she's new and she could really use a new friend. I'm sure." Waverly took her phone to text Nicole back, her sister was looking at her while she's texting her.

Waverly typed: **okay, let's do it. **Wynonna stopped her from sending the text and said, "oh come on be a little less uptight with her, I can already tell you're crushing on her a little, a little flirting never hurt anyone." Waverly chuckled at her sister comment, she was not surprised that she noticed her little crush though. "Fine! I'll need some help from you then because I'm shit at this," Waverly said to Wynonna.

Wynonna took Waverly's phone out of her hands and texted the other girl  
"**oh okay, is that a date then?"** Waverly hit Wynonna's shoulder while saying "WYNONNA what are you doing!!". Her sister said, "Oh shut up you'll thank me later, now keep texting this girl, update me once shit is about to go down, but keep it PG thanks." Waverly laughed since she wasn't surprised by Wynonna words. Wynonna left her little sister so she can text her 'girl'.

Waverly's phone vibrated, Nicole's name appeared  
Nicole: **Is that what you want it to be waves?**  
Waverly: **Waves? I like that, no one ever called me that**  
**But I mean… maybe it is**  
Nicole: **You're cute, let's call it a friendly date, for now**  
Waverly: **Oh ok, yes sure, see you tomorrow x  
**Nicole: **see you tomorrow waves x**

Suddenly Waverly was really nervous about school tomorrow, hanging out with Nicole after school, she wasn't sure how it'll go which made her even more nervous. She hoped she wouldn't be too much of a stuttering mess around Nicole like the first time they talked.

But Nicole felt completely confident about tomorrow, she had all day planned for her and Waverly, yet she had to get the other girl help as well since she didn't know any special places for them to go to. The part she loved the most about asking Waverly about special places she loves is that she'll get to know her more since she was born here, she must have places that are special for her, places that are a part of her childhood and growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading this, so this is a new au idea that came up to me a few days ago, if you liked it please let me know so I'll work on more updates for this. comment or leave some Kudos, it's very appreciated, thank you!


	2. comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First "friendly" date

The alarm clock woke up Waverly, after brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went to pick clothes for school, she went for a simple outfit, a flannel with a white shirt underneath and black jeans along with white converse. Once she was done getting ready and getting a little breakfast to eat on the road to school, her phone vibrated.

Nicole: **Waves are you already on the way? I'm coming to pick you up to school**  
Waverly smiled at the thought of seeing Nicole first thing in the morning, she could never hate her company. Waverly went to Wynonna's room to tell her "Wynonna Nicole is taking me to school you can get more sleep," Wynonna mumbled in her sleep "oh good baby girl have a good time with your girl." Waverly was about to say something to her sister about calling Nicole, 'her girl' but she knew she's half asleep so she didn't bother.

Waverly shoot Nicole a texted back: **yeah I'll be out in five. Thanks, Nicole**

A few minutes later, Nicole texted: **I'm here**  
Waverly was literally about to run to Nicole's car but she stopped her excitement so she wouldn’t look too obvious about her feelings for Nicole.  
Once Waverly got inside the car, Nicole said "good morning waves," And gave her a little hug, it was the first time they hugged but Nicole already felt so safe while holding Waverly. While driving, Nicole used her other hand that wasn't stirring the wheel to hold Waverly's hand, Waverly hesitated at first but after a few seconds she held Nicole's hand and didn't regret it, she liked the feeling of her hand and how soft it felt.

Waverly and Nicole arrived at school, when they got out of the car Nicole let go of Waverly's hand, Waverly was a little sad but she didn't say a word to Nicole, she just enjoyed it while it lasted, she has no idea if Nicole would want to hold her hand again or if she even likes her.

The school day ended and Nicole called Waverly so they would start their little friendly date. As they both got inside the car, Nicole couldn't help but wonder if Waverly is okay, she didn't exchange a word with her all day so she asked her, "Waverly, did I do something wrong? You didn't talk to me at all today," Waverly felt bad for ignoring the girl but she couldn't help it after what happened in the morning, "oh no Nicole everything is fine," Waverly said.  
"Are you sure? You can be completely honest with me Waves, you know that." Nicole said. Waverly thought if she should tell her the truth or not since she sees how much Nicole cares for her, she said "Fine okay, I just got a little sad when you stopped holding my hand this morning," While pouting a little and looking down to the ground when she said it.

Nicole couldn't believe how cute Waverly was at this moment, she saw how she just looked to the ground so Nicole took her hand and lifted Waverly's chin, making her face her, looking into her eyes terrified her, her eyes were so intimidating and soft at the same time. Nicole said "I didn't have any idea that this little gesture would matter to you, I also didn't know if you're okay with holding hands with someone else at school. I had a bad experience at my old high school in Canada, someone outed me to everyone and since then everything was bad, I am glad that I moved here only for this reason. I wasn't sure how you felt about this which is why I stopped."

Waverly couldn't help but feel bad for Nicole, she couldn't believe how someone did that to her when she is just the sweetest girl and nothing is wrong with her, she said "I'm sorry Nicole, you really didn't deserve this happening to you, you should know that everyone in this school are more accepting since our principal Mercedes is actually bisexual so that's a plus. When I came out to people at my class as bisexual everything was just the same, I know it'll be the same for you. And yes, you can hold my hand it's more than okay by me, I like the feeling of your hand on mine." Waverly couldn’t believe how she ended her words to Nicole, did she really just tell Nicole how soft she feels about her?  
_'Waverly come on your gay is showing so much, fuck, I can feel her eyes digging my soul and I can't help but wonder what is going through her mind right now' _Waverly was thinking to herself in her head.

Nicole noticed how Waverly stopped talking, she asked her "Hey waves, you were zoning out for a minute, you ok?". _'Waves, god I love it when she calls me that, never heard something more beautiful coming out of a girl's mouth, well except for a girl moan but that's something different, OH MY GOD WAVERLY GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THERE, no more zoning out while this beautiful girl is talking to you again' _Waverly's thoughts were getting in her way again.

When she finally stopped zoning out she said to Nicole "yeah I'm fine, sorry." Nicole took Waverly's hand and told her "You're okay, now I heard you like the feeling of my hand on yours, want to elaborate on that?" As Waverly heard those words she started blushing, she was sure Nicole could notice, because the moment she looked down to the ground, Nicole got closer to Waverly and kissed her cheek which only resulted in Waverly blushing harder. Nicole said, "oh my god you're a baby, I can't believe how cute you are." Waverly let out a little giggle and Nicole couldn't help swooning over it, she is sure that this is her favorite sound now.

"Okay fine softie enough of making me blush, I can see how much you're enjoying it but we have a place to get to." Waverly said to Nicole, her answer was just "Yes ma'am okay here we go, as we said, you are picking a place since I'm new here."

Waverly typed in the address on the GPS of Nicole's car, she wanted to take her to her childhood place where she used to eat in all the time with her older sister Wynonna, Nicole drove and didn't question Waverly about being quiet, she figured that sometimes she just wants some quiet time and that's okay, they have more time to talk as they are eating together. They arrived at their destination and just as Waverly was about to get out of the car, Nicole told her to wait, she shut off the car engine, got out of her car and went to open Waverly's door for her, Waverly blushed at the gesture and said, "Thank you."

The two girls were walking to the little coffee place, they both ordered something to eat together. Nicole knew they are going to wait for a little bit so all she planned for that time is talking to Waverly a little and getting to know her more "Waves, remember how you said you are shy, well now you showed me you are not as shy as you told me. I don't think of it as a bad thing, I'm just glad you feel comfortable with me." Nicole said to Waverly, she noticed her shifting on her a sit a little and how she got a little nervous for a reason she doesn't know yet, she took Waverly's hand into her own and noticed how a little smile crept on her face, she liked the effect she has on her.

Waverly looked at her hands, especially Nicole's hand on her hand. Nicole noticed how Waverly shies away from looking at her every once in a while, she figured it's because she is shy but she wants the brunette to feel comfortable around her. Nicole other hand went to Waverly's chin to make her look up to her, after that she saw Waverly blushing again.  
_'fuck she's so cute, if I could I would kiss her right at this moment, she looks so soft like this when she's blushing, my hand is on her chin but I'm right here staring at her lips because they look so soft. But nah I bet she doesn’t want to kiss me. Okay Nicole stop you're zoning out now too' _Nicole's thoughts were getting on her way this time.

"I have no idea Nicole but I guess I do feel more comfortable with you than I do with people I know for just a day, so maybe you're kind of lucky. I do know that you're also a really sweet girl that I enjoy being with, I enjoy your company and you." Waverly said, she still felt Nicole's hand on her chin and for a second or two she got lost in her thoughts. '_I wonder how it would feel to have Nicole holding my face while's she's kissing me and not just lifting my chin, I am still freaking the fuck out over how she kissed my cheek, her lips felt so soft, I can't help but think how good they would feel on my lips instead. Okay damn Waverly stop thirsting over her, she's right there'._

"Waverly! You're zoning out again, what the hell are you thinking of in your beautiful brain?" Nicole asked her, Waverly replied just a second later "NOTHING! I'm sorry my love" for a few moments she thought she could read her mind.

Nicole liked Waverly calling her 'my love', she said, "oh it's okay waves no worries, but are you okay? Are you having a good time with me? Just wondering since you've been zoning out." Waverly felt bad for making Nicole think that she doesn't enjoy her time being spent with her, "No no I'm sorry you're perfect I'm just being awkward by zoning out because having a pretty girl sitting in front of me like this and holding my hand usually makes me a mess."  
_'wait, did Waverly just call me pretty? Me? When she's this beautiful?' _Nicole's thoughts got in her way as well.

"oh, do you think I'm pretty Waves?" Nicole said, Waverly meant it and she wanted to show it to the redhead. "Yes, you know what though? I think you're beautiful, I mean it," Waverly said and she noticed that this time Nicole was the one blushing, she liked the feeling of knowing she made her blush. Just as Nicole was about to respond, the waitress arrived with their food. Waverly and Nicole both thanked her and began splitting the meal. Waverly pouted at Nicole when she stopped holding her hand, so Nicole kissed her hand just before letting her go. Waverly blushed, again, the power of the girl affecting her once more.

As Waverly and Nicole finished eating and they got the bill for the food, they both got their wallets out at the same time, Nicole stopped Waverly though because it was her idea that they'll go out together today. Waverly gave up and let Nicole pay. After finishing up they went to a nice park to sit in, Nicole brought blankets and some snacks. Waverly was happy to sit next to Nicole in the park, she enjoyed talking to her and how one look from her made her heart beat so fast.

It started getting a little cold and Nicole noticed Waverly shivering a little, she sat closer to Waverly so she could cuddle her from behind. As she was cuddling her she brought her head to her neck and planted a little kiss, Waverly let out a little sigh at the surprising contact, her lips felt so soft and Waverly had to stop herself from kissing Nicole, she was right there. But Waverly decided to enjoy the redhead cuddling her and not ruin the moment.

Nicole enjoyed feeling Waverly shivering as she kisses her neck so she gave her more kisses. One kiss got Waverly a little turned on since it was her sensitive spot, which made her moan. Waverly got embarrassed and was about to push Nicole away, instead, all she felt was how Nicole only holding her tighter. Nicole said, "Babe, you okay?". All Waverly said in response was "Uhm yeah, sorry."

Nicole couldn't lie, hearing the little moan that came out of Waverly's mouth turned her on but she decided on taking things slow with her, building a friendship first and then taking her on a real date. She also had no idea how Waverly feels about her so it scared her.

Hours passed and it was getting late, Nicole helped Waverly get up while taking her hand, not leaving her while she was cleaning everything up so they can go. Till they got to the car, they were still holding hands and Nicole kissed her hand occasionally, enjoying the effect she has on Waverly, making her blush is now her favorite thing.

Nicole dropped Waverly off at her home, just as she was about to say Bye, Waverly kissed Nicole's cheek. Nicole hates to admit it but she blushed, hard, she couldn't help it when she felt her soft lips on hers.

"Bye Nicole," Waverly said. "Bye Waves," Nicole said watching her walk away.  
_'wow Nicole you're so stupid for not kissing her, you have to make a move already it's obvious that she wants to kiss you too, don't be a useless lesbian again, you got a chance, take it next time' _FINE, Nicole said to herself. she has to kiss Waverly or she'll miss the girl that might be the best thing that happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fanfic, thank you for reading it :) more to come.


	3. so close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au, Waverly and Nicole are already 18. The legal drinking age for this story is 18. For this current chapter, it's important to mention it, because they are both going to drink alcohol and I just thought you should know. Enjoy this chapter :)

Ever since Nicole knew about the fact that she is moving out, she dreamed of having a big party at her place with people from her school, she didn't have a chance to do it when she was in Canada because of everything that happened since her incident.

Nicole always loved parties, she doesn't mind being in a company of a lot of people and talking to a lot of people as well. She thought of this as an opportunity to get to know more people and have a good start for the rest of the year.

Nicole decided on throwing a party this weekend at her place, her parents are not going to be home for the weekend anyway and they didn't mind the fact that their daughter will throw a party because they know she will keep the place clean and keep it safe.

She went to her parent's room to tell her mom about her plans. Mary was currently picking clothes and closing her package, they were about to leave any minute now. Her mom said that it's okay as long as the place will be back to normal later, she didn't care how many people are going to come and how late the party will go on, she trusts her and she has no reason not to.

At this moment Nicole started to make plans, her party is about to happen tomorrow, it's happening so quickly and she has to get everything ready till then, she knows that once the word is out, people will text their friends and the crowd will only grow bigger, she can't wait for tomorrow. The person she is looking for spending time with the most is Waverly.

Nicole took her phone and texted Waverly, she was sure she can help her get the word out in some way.  
**Nicole:** hey waves, I'm going to throw a party at my place tomorrow night, you're invited. but I do need your help in something little  
**Waverly:** hey Nicole, I'm still not sure if I want to come, if it'll be too crowded I'll just feel overwhelmed, but what do you need help with?  
**Nicole:** babeee please? I want you there with me, please, I'm not going to leave your side all night I promise. and I need your help spreading out the word about the party, here's the address [location attached]  
**Waverly:** okay, fine, just because you promised, no take backs now. and i mean, I can text a friend that will get the word out to everyone, after that the word will be out pretty quickly, do you want me to do it?  
**Nicole:** yes, thank you, I'll appreciate it. I also need a tiny bit of help on something else  
**Waverly: **ok I'll text them right away hold on

Waverly texted her friend Rosita before getting back to talking to Nicole  
**Waverly: **hey rosi, I need your help with something  
**Rosita:** sure waverly, what is it?  
**Waverly: **so this new girl at school is throwing a party tomorrow night and she asked me if I can get the word out about it, can you help me with that?  
**Rosita:** oh yes, sure, hold on  
Waverly was on her bed waiting patiently for a reply from the other girl, she didn't want to keep Nicole waiting for a long time. But the reply from her didn't take long.  
**Rosita:** I texted people about it, it’s on, just send me the location  
**Waverly:** thank you! [location attached]  
**Rosita:** anytime, see you tomorrow x  
**Waverly: **see ya x

Waverly went back to Nicole to text her and update her on everything that's going on  
**Waverly:** ok it's all done, they spread the word out, are you ready?  
**Nicole: **yeah, thanks waves!  
**Waverly: **sure no worries, what other thing did you need help with?  
**Nicole**: oh yeah that, I just wanted to ask if you'll be okay with going out with me to buy some snacks and other things for tomorrow's party?  
**Waverly: **yes sure, do you want me to come over or you'll come to pick to me up?  
**Nicole: **I'll come pick you up, in about an hour? Sounds good?  
**Waverly:** perfect, see you soon

Nicole went to change clothes to go pick up Waverly, she wanted to wear something more presentable for the girl. It's been about, what, almost two days since she hanged out with Waverly and she missed her already. She loves hanging out with her.

Nicole got bored waiting to go pick up Waverly, this time when she checked what is the time she notices she needs to go pick her up. Nicole almost ran to her car, but she still tried not to make too much sound so her parents wouldn't notice, although they didn't care that she is going out with friends like this so spontaneously when it's her car.  
She got inside her car, just before taking off she texted Waverly to make sure she is ready. It only took ten minutes, and the redhead arrived at her destination. Waverly was already waiting outside for Nicole, she stared at her for a minute before calling her _'god, she is beautiful just standing there, with the most casual clothing' _gay thoughts rushing again to Nicole's mind.

Nicole called for Waverly while waving at her "Waves! Come here." Waverly came inside the car, after closing the door she hugged Nicole, immediately feeling safer in Nicole's arms.

"Hey love," Waverly said to Nicole after breaking the hug, she could feel the redhead eyes intensely looking at her and it scared her how just one look from Nicole causes her to be so scared. "hey babe, you ready to go to our little shopping now?" Nicole said.  
_'babe… god, I love it when she calls me like that, I feel like she knows the effect it has on me because when she says that I can see her smirking a little, oh my god she's such a tease' _Waverly was distracted while looking at the pretty girl next to her.. again.

Waverly said "yes let's do it." Once she said yes Nicole changed her car from parking to drive and started on her way to the nearest shop.

The radio was playing some music that Waverly was already familiar with, she just listened to it while staring at Nicole now and then, hoping she wouldn't notice how she is looking at her, she can't stop looking at her beautiful face. The way she looks when she is concentrated on the road. How she glances a look at her, every look is the same, a big smile and genuine eyes, Waverly can't help but want to stare into her eyes forever.

The ride to the store wasn't long, and now that they got there, they didn't take too long to get ready, Waverly was good at picking the right things and Nicole came with a list that will help them in making the process faster.

Waverly noticed that Nicole was going to the alcohol section and asked "are you buying alcohol for everyone or just for yourself? Because if you are buying it to other people it'll just take too much money and effort to make sure you're getting the right things."  
Nicole said "oh no it's just for me, and you as well, if you're drinking I mean, maybe it'll help you in getting through the party better? But I'm going to keep an eye on you still, I want to make sure you're not getting too drunk."  
Waverly liked this idea, whenever she gets drunk it's easier for her to talk to people, even ones she never talked to, it gives her a boost of confidence that she will never find while being sober.

"Okay yes, I want to drink, I'll bring you some money back later for what you bought for me," Waverly said to Nicole that refused to let her pay for it, it was a treat that's just on her.

Nicole drove Waverly home after everything was done, she couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

-

Nicole woke up to being home alone, she started her morning by doing her regular morning routine but this time she had more time to do it, it was Friday and she didn’t go to school today, no important lessons were happening and she had to make arrangements for tonight party and get everything ready. She couldn’t wait for tonight, partying and mostly getting drunk with Waverly, she wondered how different Waverly will be, what kind of a drunk person she is, but she didn’t want it to seem as if she is going to take any advantage of her, because that’s the last thing she would want to do, Nicole was never a person that tried to force people into doing something that they don’t want to do.

After getting her morning routine done and making the house look more presentable for a party, which means she had to hide all the special drinks her parents have, her mom special furniture, who knows what can happen with all of these people around her home? She had no idea how many people are going to come, however, she knew that they are going to be a lot. Nicole had to keep her home safe, as much as she could, her parents trust her and she doesn’t want to ruin their trust, it took a while to get it to be like this.

-

It was finally Friday night, it was 9 pm and someone rang the bell, Nicole knew that it was way too early for someone to come at this time and she knew that once people will join, no one will ring the bell anymore and they will just come storming in.

Nicole wondered who it was since she told everyone the party isn’t about to start till 10 pm. She looked at the screen next to the door that shows who is waiting outside. Waverly was waiting for her, she was a little surprised that the girl came so early but she was still happy because it meant that she had more time to spend with Waverly.

Nicole opened the door to Waverly and was immediately greeted by a warm hug, Waverly was smiling while hugging her and Nicole could feel it, she thought it was cute.

“Hey baby, I’m happy you came! but why did you come so early? Not that I’m complaining or anything.” Nicole greeted Waverly while letting her come inside the house and leading her to the living room so they could sit comfortably together.

"Because I enjoy your company and spending a little more time with you sounded perfect." Waverly said excitedly. "perfect, want to have some drinks to start the night?" Nicole asked. Waverly put her arm on Nicole's and nodded to her, she's all in for having a good time with the redhead and she knows her gay panics will be worse but she didn't care.

Nicole bought some shot glasses, Waverly and her downed some shots of tequila and she felt the alcohol kicking in, she noticed how Waverly is being more affectionate than general, it felt good.

Waverly felt the alcohol kicking In too, only half an hour passed by ,they downed so many shots that it didn't take too long. All she wanted to do in those moments is be cuddled up with Nicole. "baby can I cuddle you?" Waverly said to Nicole while pouting, how could Nicole ever say no to this cutie? Nicole took Waverly and just held her, her face fit perfectly on her chest and Nicole loved the feeling of how tiny she is, her head was below hers and Nicole didn't want to let go.

While holding the girl, she tried to find a way to just sit with her till the party will start. They sat on the couch and Waverly just felt so safe, not wanting to let go of Nicole as well. Waverly said "baby girl.. baby.. you're so cute."  
_'oh wow, so she is super cute when she's drunk, hearing her calling me this nickname is killing me... how am I going to survive this all night? Fuck she is so cute and soft and I just want to kiss her face' _Nicole's gay thoughts couldn't stop coming.

Nicole blushed and was so glad that Waverly couldn't see it "you are cute," Nicole said while holding Waverly's face, making her at her eye level. Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek and she could feel her face heating up immediately, which is why she let her lips linger for a little longer, while still keeping her lips there she grabbed her phone to take a selfie of them together, Waverly tried to hide the rest of her face but Nicole pushed her hands away and took a quick selfie. After taking the selfie Waverly pouted at the loss of contact and all she wanted was feeling Nicole's lips on hers.

Waverly stared at Nicole for a few seconds, her eyes moved from Nicole's lips to her eyes and she could feel the intense look of the redhead, her heartbeat has never been this fast and she was so scared to make a move. But, maybe the alcohol is giving Waverly confidence, she put her thumb on Nicole's lips, feeling how soft they are, Nicole's breathing only got faster and Waverly thought it was extremely hot.

Waverly went in for a kiss, she could feel Nicole's breath on her lips. And then, someone came barging in the house and asked Nicole to put on some music since a lot of people joined the party. Nicole backed away from Waverly that was just left sad that she had this chance to kiss Nicole, FINALLY, but someone had to ruin it so easily, this moment was perfect for a kiss and now it's ruined.

Nicole took Waverly's hand, leading her to the party, even though she could see how Waverly's face was so sad suddenly, just a few minutes back she was affectionate and cuddly.

After Nicole was done with fixing up the music she went for the snacks and gave some to Waverly as well "Hey waves? You okay?" Nicole asked while kissing the hand that she was holding, she hated seeing Waverly this sad and she would do anything to make her smile again. "it's nothing." Waverly said, yet Nicole had other plans for the rest of the night.

Nicole wanted to talk to Waverly somewhere that's more silent and she wanted to make sure that the other girl will be alright by the end of the night. She walked her to her room, they sat on the bed next to each other's. "oh so you didn't let me kiss you but I'm in your bed already? Alright" Waverly tried to joke even though it hurts her that she didn't get to kiss her yet. "you want to get to kiss me? Take me on a date first and then I'll decide if I want to let you kiss me. You have to earn it." Nicole said.

Waverly smirked "earn it huh? Okay, I'm in. when we are both sober, I will decide on where I want to take you, for now, I can kiss the rest of your face as much as I want." That was Waverly's cue to kiss both of Nicole's cheek, her nose, her forehead, her chin, her jaw, and even her neck. Nicole just laughed at this cute affection she was getting and honestly, Waverly's lips felt amazing on any part they were on, she was sure they will feel incredible on other places on her body but that's a different part to discuss. All she was doing now is just enjoying this and enjoying Waverly's company.


	4. First date

For the first time in a while, Waverly was excited to go to school this morning, especially because she was able to see Nicole, this girl always makes her happy and she couldn't wait to see her. Waverly was already ready to go to school, all she waited for now is for Nicole to text her that she is outside.

Waverly's phone vibrated and she rushed to get it  
**Nicole: **good morning babe, you ready?  
**Waverly: **morning my love, yeah, how long till you'll be here?  
**Nicole:** I'll be there in about 5 minutes, you ready? I can't wait to hold you  
**Waverly: **yes I am. And you're missing me already love? Want to hold me? Soft  
**Nicole:** shut up Waves  
**Waverly: **nope I love the power I have over you, softie  
**Nicole:** okay enough of this I have to start driving, you can keep up with this once I get to you. See you soon x  
**Waverly:** see you soon babe x

Nicole arrived and when Waverly saw her from her window she rushed to her. Waverly got inside the car and hugged Nicole after she closed the door and sat down next to her.  
"hey baby." Nicole whispered In Waverly's ear _'why does she calling me baby makes me swoon?' _Waverly's gay thoughts happened again. "hey babe." Waverly said as she let go of Nicole.

"How are you feeling Waves?" Nicole held onto Waverly's hand and looked deep into her eyes, loving the way she looks back at her. "I'm good now that you're here." Waverly's reply made Nicole smile and it made Waverly happy to see the effect she has on her.

"yeah? Now who is being the softie babe?" Nicole smirked as she saw Waverly roll her eyes "shut up Haught." Nicole said in response "Make me."

Waverly was a little shocked and didn't know what to do because her gay panic was over the roof _'did she really just say that? I wasn't imagining it? But what if she didn't mean it like I think she does? What if it's just innocent? But what if it isn't? what If she meant it and she wants me to kiss her? But I'm not ready to kiss her now god she is killing me, I want to kiss her, I do, but what if she doesn't want to kiss me?'  
_DAMNIT WAVERLY STOP OVERTHINKING.

"one day I would, for sure." Waverly didn't actually believe she said that out loud but she had to, even though she was freaking out. "I'll remember what you said baby girl." Nicole kissed Waverly's hand as she let go of her and shifted the car into drive mode.

Nicole could tell that Waverly was overthinking, she could read her that well already and all she wanted now is to be able to know what's going on inside the beautiful girl's brain. However what Nicole wanted the most now is to be able to take the girl sitting beside her to a real date, to develop this friendship into something more, she didn't care how long this will take.

This time the car drive to school was quiet, which was something that they both didn't mind. It was quiet and peaceful, the only things you could see happening in the car are the looks Waverly and Nicole shared, occasional smiles and eyes shining. The fact that they felt comfortable only sitting in silence was something unusual for them both. Sitting in silence can be scary and unsettling for some people. It can make some overthink about the situation they are in currently, thoughts that never appeared before that moment of silence.

As Nicole and Waverly finished their car drive, and they both got out of the car, locking it later. They walked hand in hand to class, Nicole found it so comforting to know that she didn't get any weird looks while walking like this. At her old school she couldn't do this innocent hand holding even with her old best friend, that she knew for sure she didn't feel anything for, it was just hand holding. That was it. And she got weird looks for it and some students even bullied her, called her names which she wouldn't be able to forget for the rest of her life.

Suddenly Waverly felt Nicole's hand tightening around hers, she could tell only by that, that the other girl is anxious about something. Waverly suddenly stopped walking and made the redhead face her, she took her other hand and put it on Nicole's cheek as she talked to her "are you okay love? I could feel you tensing because you held my hand tighter."

Nicole didn't know how much she can share with the girl now, she wanted to tell her what she really thought of right now, however she knew that she needs time to share the hardest stories with her. "I just thought of how at my old high school, being a girl holding another girl's hand was something that you got weird looks for, doesn't matter if you were attracted to girls or not. The fact that you and I don't get any looks for holding hands is just... something I'm not used to."

At this moment all Waverly wanted to do was hug Nicole, so she did. She held her tight and tried to make all the pain she felt now disappear by holding her and being there for her. As she let go of the hug after a minute or two, she said to Nicole "Babe, I know the experience you had in your old high school is hard, I can't imagine what you went through. I'm glad you feel comfortable sharing even a little part of your past with me. And remember always that you are in a new place now, you have a new opportunity, with a place where people will accept you just as you are. I know how scary a new start can be, I'll be here for you every step of the way okay? Don't forget it."

The redhead had no idea how to react to this little speech Waverly gave her, she said exactly what she needed to hear. "I.. Waves, you left me speechless. Thank you."

Waverly said as she took Nicole's hand and held her with her own, "no need to thank me babe. I'm here. Now let's get going to class okay? We have a long day ahead of us."

-

Waverly and Nicole had one separate class but when they were in the same class again, Nicole immediately went to sit next to Waverly, which made Waverly happy "Hey Nicole, I'm happy to see you again."

Nicole laughed "missed me already babe? We only had one separate class." Waverly rolled her eyes at Nicole "No, I did not, it's just nice that I can sit next to the most beautiful girl in class again."  
Nicole blushed at what Waverly said "oh really? The most beautiful girl in the class? How can that be possible when I'm the one sitting next to the most beautiful girl in class?"

Waverly knew that the other girl is just joking around and all she has done in return was roll her eyes at Nicole, again, which made Nicole laugh "baby if you don't stop rolling your eyes at me I don't know what I would do to you."

Waverly wanted to challenge Nicole "oh what would you do to make me stop? Uh babe?" she bopped the redhead nose which made her scrunch her nose. "god you look so cute when you scrunch your nose like this."

Nicole wanted to annoy Waverly a little "Waverly Earp. Are you flirting with me??" Waverly blushed and she didn't know how to handle her gay thoughts _'uh fuck, fuck, she caught me, she is the cutest girl I ever got to meet and I want our date to come fast, every second with her makes me happy. Oh my god stop being so GAY' _Waverly stopped her thoughts when she noticed that Nicole is looking at her wondering what is going on inside her head, Nicole always notices when she zones out.

"hey, hello Waves? Are you okay? Can I know why you are zoning out so often?" Nicole asked and Waverly tried not to freak out because she can't let the other girl know what are the real thoughts that are going on inside her head. "I'm okay I promise, really, sometimes I just can't help but panic a little when you're this cute."

Nicole knew that class is about to start any second now and she knew that she can't do this once it'll start, so she got up from her seat, went closer to Waverly and kissed her cheek. Waverly blushed when she felt Nicole's lips on her cheek and she couldn't help but want to look down when Nicole is this close to her. But Nicole had other plans and she lifted Waverly's face by her chin with her hand "Waves, I have moments of panicking too when I talk to you, I think it's more like gay panic though and I know that's what's happening inside your cute beautiful brain too. It's cute when you do it."

Waverly was about to react to Nicole but then the teacher came inside the class and she couldn't fully react to her "cutie, we are going to keep talking later after class." Nicole nodded back to her and they both focused on class.

-

Class ended and Nicole looked at Waverly often, she was sure that Waverly noticed but she didn't care. Nicole loved staring at her, she is beautiful, the way she looks when she is focused on class is adorable, the way she tries her best to not get noticed by her teacher is cute because it shows how shy she is and Nicole finds Waverly's shyness as one of the best features of her.

Nicole called for Waverly just after they left the class, as they were walking down the hall, "hey, after the last class, do you want to go on our first date? We don't have to do this today if you don't want to though, we can do it another time." Nicole panicked, she looked down on her legs and she was scared that Waverly wouldn't want to do this today, or that maybe since when they talked about their date at that party, Waverly forgot about it and she didn't want to do it anymore.

"Hey baby hey, of course I want to go on a date with you. What made you act all nervous now? What happened to the confident girl I met?" Waverly asked and she truly wondered what is going on with Nicole, because so far she only knew the girl as her confident self, she never got to see her like that.  
Nicole didn't know what came over her, she usually doesn't have such a hard time flirting with Waverly, but this time she was scared, mostly because it was their first "official date", but why does it have to matter anyway? Why is she making this a big deal? When they already hang out alone many times before. Why does calling this a date make her so nervous?

Nicole looked at Waverly and decided to be honest with her "calling this a date got me a little nervous, I'm sorry, is that weird?" Nicole didn't want to make it seem as if she doesn't want to go on a date with her, because she does, it's just the first time that Nicole is going on a date with a girl that she had feelings for, ever since the moment she laid her eyes on her, what if things will go terribly wrong? What if she doesn’t like her back the same way? There are so many possibilities.

"It completely makes sense love, I understand why you can be nervous, but hey, I like you, I like hanging out with you. Does hearing me saying this make you feel better?" Waverly couldn't believe she just said it out loud, but fuck it, she got the girl of her dreams right there, and she wants to go on a date with her? She decided on being completely honest for once too.

Nicole was shocked by Waverly's words and for a few seconds she got lost in her thoughts _'Waverly likes me? The most beautiful to exist? The most beautiful and caring angel? And she actually enjoys my company and talking to me? Oh my god what is happening I'm... fuck I got no words how do I even react to this without gay panicking?'_

This time Waverly was the one that made Nicole get out of her wandering thoughts, unlike the other times that Nicole was the one making Waverly stop her mess of thoughts. "hey babe, you ok? I saw that you got lost in your thoughts inside your beautiful head now." Nicole didn't have any idea how Waverly could read her so well, but she didn't mind it that much, "I'm good Waves, I promise, just can't believe that you said that you like me, you, the most perfect girl, like me?"

Waverly just smiled at how cute Nicole is "oh baby aren't you the cutest? Yes, I do like you, I meant it, and I'm not perfect, ever," Waverly pouted at Nicole "but thank you." Waverly decided on kissing Nicole's cheek, which made Nicole blush immediately. _'how is she this cute always? When she blushes I can't help but feel a little proud that I'm the one that made her blush.'_

"you're really cute too Waves, you did calm down my thoughts a little, so thank you for that." After talking, Nicole hugged Waverly and she felt happy to be back in the arms of the other girl. While they hugged, Waverly held onto the redhead tighter, suddenly all the fears they might've had were gone in just a second.

After they stopped hugging, Nicole took Waverly's hand, leading her to her car. "okay so, first of all, I want to buy some food for us and we'll take it with us to the place of our date, is that okay with you?" Waverly said yes right away and Nicole just giggled at her reaction, she couldn't believe how adorable Waverly is.  
after the girls sat in the car, ready for the drive, Nicole changed the car mode to drive once she put the address in the GPS of her car. The drive to the place was about half an hour, Nicole let Waverly choose the music that they will listen to. Nicole was excited to get to this place, she only ever saw good things about it and she just wanted to make sure Waverly enjoys their time together.

-

Nicole and Waverly arrived on their date after they got their food to go. Waverly was the one to choose the food, something simple and nice to eat while being outside without getting too messy.

The place Nicole decided to go to on their first date is a lake, she thought it'll be nice to be surrounded by beautiful scenery, and for Nicole, being around water is something that'll always be able to calm down her mind.  
All she wanted for their first date is to be able to feel calm and not be too nervous, she wanted Waverly to feel comfortable and good as well while spending this time with her. Every moment spent with Waverly is a time well spent though, being around this girl just brings a sense of calm to the redhead, she enjoys every moment with her and the last thing she wants is to mess it up in some way.

"babe.. how did you find out about this place so quickly? wasn’t it hard for you especially because you're new around here? Not that I'm questioning your abilities or anything just asking" Waverly said to the redhead while looking around.

"Waves… you are talking to an expert here, I've always been good at finding places like this and navigating around them. Also, I really love anything that has to do with water, it always brings my mind to ease, so I thought it'll be nice to hang around here for our date. I found out about this lake on the internet as well." Nicole said.

Waverly found it quite attractive that the redhead girl knows what she wants and she gets it. Nicole wanted the date to go well? so she found a space she feels comfortable in.

Waverly said "good job babe, I always enjoyed going to this lake, and I had times when I ran here just to be able to calm down my mind. Something about the trees around here and how the sky reflects on the water just does something to me too, you get what I mean? And some days it's just so quiet out here and all you can focus on is the sounds of the birds, everything is so much better around here. Thank you for bringing us here."

Nicole was in awe because of the way Waverly speaks about this place, when she talked about it you can see the depth in her eyes and the way she talks? Wow, _'how did I get this lucky that I'm on a date with the most beautiful girl inside and out? Her brain amazes me the most and I really can't wait to find out more about what's going on inside of it' _Nicole's gay thoughts interrupted her but she knew she had to shut them off real quick, so she returned to the beautiful girl that's beside her quickly.

"Babe, you are leaving me speechless, with the way you are talking about this place, I like the way that beautiful mind of yours is working, it's beautiful. You are beautiful." Nicole said as she took Waverly's hand and held it tight. Waverly blushed In response to the redhead words and all she could say back is "Nicole… you smooth little shit."  
Nicole laughed in response and winked at Waverly.

After they stopped their hard flirting that went on for a while, they both went closer to the lake. Nicole brought a blanket that they could sit on while eating the food they bought together and enjoying each other's company.

"so let's start eating now and later we can talk about whatever, really, I just don't want to eat and talk at the same time, sounds good? You can put a little background music if you want to babe." Nicole said.

"Yeah, I agree with this idea because I'm really hungry right now and would rather just eat." Waverly said, which resulted in Nicole laughing again, Waverly really enjoyed hearing Nicole's laugh, especially when she was the one that made her laugh.

They both started to eat while a little music was playing and you could still hear the birds at this time as well. both of them were eating peacefully, feeling grateful to be in this place now, this is the most perfect spot to be in now.

-

After they finished their food, Waverly and Nicole cleaned up after themselves, making it easier to pick up everything later on.

Nicole put all the things they cleaned up aside, so they can be closer and hold each other. All she wanted now is just to hold Waverly tight while she is sitting between her legs, watch the lake with her and talk to her for days nonstop.

"babe.. come here." Nicole said as she gestured for Waverly on where she should sit. And Waverly felt comfortable right away, something about being held by Nicole this way just does something to her, it feels so right and good. She feels safe and she doesn’t want to let go.

"hey my love" Waverly said and sighed while she felt Nicole's arms wrapped around her, "this feels nice.. this place, being held by you like this."  
_'shit did I really just say this? Tell her how I feel right away? Come on, what if that was too soon to say something like this? What if she thinks that's too much?'_  
Waverly was overthinking what she said to Nicole and gay panicking a little, what if Nicole doesn't actually enjoy being this affectionate? And she only does it because she knows I enjoy being affectionate.

Nicole could sense that Waverly is overthinking, her mind was somewhere else, she knew that she had to do something about it. "Waves, you okay? Your mind isn't here I can tell, what's wrong?" Waverly stumbled over her words, it was easy to see that she is overthinking "hey, just say it, no judgment here love, I promise, you can be honest with me." Nicole said as she held onto the other girl's hand.

Waverly turned around to face the redhead, she felt anxious right away, without even having any word come out of her mouth. "I just tend to overthink often, and when you told me to get closer to you, I was thinking If I was being too close or too affectionate, some days people told me that I was being too much so my thoughts automatically go there. Sorry."

Nicole held Waverly's face with her hands so she will face her and look into her eyes, she knew the girl well enough to know that she will get anxious and wouldn't actually listen to what she wants to say. "hey, love, you're not too affectionate ever, please don't ever change. Also, I'm sorry some bullshit people made you think that something so great about you, like being affectionate is bad, it's not, it's great and I like it a lot, okay? Now please get back here and hug me thank you." Nicole said and opened her arms, Waverly obeyed right away, swooning inside the redhead's arms. She had so many things she wanted to say right now but she decided it's better to keep quiet. "thank you baby."

Nicole found it cute that Waverly thanked her "hey silly no need to thank me, I'm here for you, any time. And I'm going to say it again, I really like you being this close to me, so can we stay like this for a little while? With the sound of the water in the background and nothing else?" Nicole asked and Waverly agreed right away, she only scooted so she will get close to the other girl, feeling safe in her arms right away.

Waverly felt so calm while being this close to Nicole and she thought that this is something she can definitely get used to. Having the most beautiful and incredible girl next to her? And have her like her back? This is something that Waverly never had right away, she dated some people here and there before but it was never like this with anyone else. She always feels comfortable around Nicole.

Waverly knows she can be honest with the other girl, even though she is a little terrified of being honest with anyone else. The thing is that in her past when she was honest with others they eventually disappeared and no one ever stayed, so that made her close up to others. However, with Nicole it's different, she isn't as scared as she usually is because Nicole makes her feel safe and she believes her when she says she cares.

All she hopes for is that she wouldn't fuck things up with Nicole like she usually does, all she wants is things to go good in her life for once.  
And she is going to work on it because all she wants is Nicole and she is willing to open up and take a risk for her, she is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i didn't update this fic in a while because I was lacking inspiration for it, hopefully this chapter will be the start to many more soft chapters.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think :)


End file.
